Nicht produzierte Episoden
Im Laufe der Zeit sind eine Vielzahl an Drehbüchern entweder wieder verworfen oder aber zunächst aussortiert, dann aber für nachfolgende Serien oder gar Filme doch noch hervorgeholt wurden. Diese Übersicht listet die Episoden nach ihrem Arbeitstitel auf und liefert eine kurze Inhaltsangabe. Star Trek: The Original Series Schon für die erste Serie gab es eine Vielzahl von Geschichten, die jedoch aus zwei inoffiziellen, sich aber zum Teil überschneidenden Quellen stammen, die auch von verschiedenen Autoren durch Anmerkungen fast bestätigt wurden. "A Time to Be Alive" :von Judy Burns Die Enterprise wird im Orbit eines Planeten festgehalten, auf dem Kirk, Spock und McCoy in einer mittelalterlich anmutenden Hexenjagd landen und in Kämpfe mit den Einwohnern verwickelt werden, während McCoy sich in eine der verfolgen jungen Frauen verliebt. Allerdings stellt sich bald heraus, dass es sich bei dem Planeten um eine Art Museum handelt und alle der Figuren Androiden sind.Buch: Das Star Trek Universum - Ausgabe zum 25jährigen Jubiläum von Star Trek von Ralph Sander, S. 132ff., ISBN 3-453-05553-5 (ohne Titel) :von Judy Burns Die Enterprise hat den Auftrag eine Kolonie zu evakuieren, deren Sonne sich zu einer Nova entwickelt. Allerdings gestaltet sich die Umsetzung sehr schwer, denn die Kolonisten wollen nicht abtransportiert werden, da sie in der Vergangenheit bereits immer wieder umgesiedelt wurden. Während Kirk auf dem Planeten eine Reihe von Ritualen durchläuft um die Führerschaft über die Bewohner zu erlangen, erblindet bis auf Spock die komplette Besatzung des Schiffs, was eine außergewöhnliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Ersten Offizier und McCoy erfordert: Um eine Minimalbesatzung zu erreichen, muss Spock den Arzt durch eine Reihe von komplizierten Operationen leiten. "Rockabye Baby, Or Die" :von George Clayton Johnson Die Enterprise kollidiert auf dem Weg nach Minerva, wo die Besatzung zwei Schwerverbrecher aufnehmen soll, mit einer Art Lichtkugel, was ungeahnte Folgen für das Schiff und die Besatzung hat: Eine Art von Bewusstsein eines Babys setzt sich in allen Schaltkreisen des Schiffs fest und "terrorisiert" die Besatzung mit endlosem Geschrei. Lediglich Uhura gelingt es, das Kind mit einem Schlaflied zu beruhigen und offenbar zum Schlafen zu bringen. Kurz bevor die Enterprise schließlich Minerva erreicht, entdeckt das Kind das Zentralgestirn des Planeten und lässt das Schiff nun darauf zusteuern. Erst im letzten Moment gelingt es Kirk, die drohende Katastrophe abzuwenden, allerdings stehen erneut Probleme an, als die beiden Strafgefangenen an Bord kommen und das Kind davon überzeugen, dass sie zu unrecht gefangen gehalten werden. Das Kind lässt sich jedoch nicht lange an der Nase herumführen und steuert erneut auf den Stern zu, um die beiden Verbrecher zum Aufgeben zu bringen. Der Plan geht auf, allerdings wird das Kind anscheinend dabei so stark geschwächt, dass es scheinbar stirbt. McCoy, der auf Minerva zurückgeblieben war, entbindet jedoch zur gleichen Zeit ein Kind auf dem Planeten, das schließlich exakt so schreit, wie das Wesen, das die Enterprise kontrollierte. "The Joy Machine" :von Theodore Sturgeon Jim Kirk hat einen prekären Auftrag: Er soll in einem geheimdienstlichen Mission die Lage auf dem Planeten Timshel sondieren, der seit bereits zwei Jahren sämtliche Kontakte zu anderen Welten abgebrochen hat und auf dem auch Kirks Verlobte Danielle du Molin lebt. Er kommt bei der Familie seines langjährigen Freundes Marouk unter, bemerkt jedoch schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als er seine Danielle trifft. Alle scheinen verrückt darauf zu sein, ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen und auf den Zahltag zu warten. Als Kirk in Gefahr gerät, eilen ihm Spock, McCoy und Uhura zu Hilfe, werden aber selbst gefangen genommen. Es stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass Marouk eine Schlüsselposition im System einnimmt, das darauf beruht, die Arbeiter positiv zu stimulieren, wenn sie ihre Arbeit verrichten. Allerdings macht diese Stimulation auf die Dauer süchtig. Erst in dem man die Frequenz der Stimulation verändert, gelingt es dem Landetrupp die Lage auf Timshel zu entschärfen, allerdings nur in der Form, dass künftige Generationen nicht mehr der Stimulation unterliegen. Die bereits Süchtigen jedoch können nicht mehr von ihrer Sucht befreit werden, so dass Kirk auch Danielle auf dem Planeten zurücklassen muss. "The Lost Star" :von John Meredyth Lucas Die Enterprise dringt versehentlich in ein Planetensystem ein, das von einem gigantischen Tarnfeld umgeben ist. Dabei wird der an Bord befindliche und für die Schiffssysteme extrem wichtige Stoff Talabdium fast komplett aufgebraucht, allerdings findet sich eine Quelle in Form von Erz auf einem der Planeten. Dieser ist jedoch von einfachen und abergläubischen, aber dennoch sehr intelligenten Humanoiden bewohnt. Diese sind ihren Anführern gegenüber hörig und weigern sich zunächst der Besatzung etwas von ihrem Erz zu überlassen, allerdings lässt sich doch einer der Anführer überzeugen. Dabei erfährt Kirk den Grund für das einfache Leben der Bewohner: Die Bevölkerung des Planeten stand einst durch ständige Konflikte untereinander kurz vor der Auslöschung, als man sich schließlich entschloss, die Weiterentwicklung der Kultur zu stoppen, sich einem einfachen Leben zu widmen und hinter einem Tarnfeld zu verstecken, um Konflikten mit fremden Spezies aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kirk weist jedoch den Anführer darauf hin, dass es ein Verbrechen sei, die natürliche Entwicklung zu unterdrücken und hofft nach seiner Abreise, dass es ihm gelingt auch die anderen Herrscher darauf erfolgreich hinzuweisen. "Shol" :von Darlene Hartman Die Besatzung der Enterprise entdeckt auf dem Planeten Alpha Cygnus 12 ein in Frieden lebendes Volk, das jedoch alles etwas unterordnen, das sie Shol nennen. Uhura, Pavel Chekov, McCoy und Scotty, werden bei einer Erkundung der Oberfläche irrtümlich von Shol aufgenommen, zurück bleiben nur ihre leblosen Körper, woraufhin sich Kirk entschließt Shol zu vernichten. Allerdings wird er von Spock aufgehalten, der erkennt, dass Shol die Seelen derjenigen enthält, die ihm ihre Leben gegeben haben. Es gelingt ihm Kontakt zu Shol aufzunehmen und die vier Besatzungsmitglieder zurückzuholen, doch es ist klar, dass dies wahrscheinlich das Ende von Shol bedeutet. "Pandora's Box" :von Daniel Louis Aubrey Ein neuer Auftrag führt die Besatzung der Enterprise in die Nähe eines unerforschten Sektors, wo man auf einem Planetoiden eine Kolonie einrichten will, die als Sprungbrett für eine weitere Erforschung der Region dienen soll. Allerdings existieren auf diesem Planetoiden Lebewesen, die sich von Plutonium ernähren und dabei Energie abgeben. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Nahrung töten sie dabei einige Besatzungsmitglieder, eine von ihnen gelangt schließlich auf das Schiff. Erneut will Kirk den Gegner töten, wird jedoch von Spock umgestimmt, der auf die Idee kommt, dass man die Wesen zur Energiegewinnung nutzen könnte. Es gelingt schließlich eine Übereinkunft zu erzielen: Die Föderation liefert radioaktives Material als Nahrung, während man im Gegenzug die von den Wesen abgestrahlte Energie sammelt. "The Aurorals" :von Frank Paris Kirk, McCoy und Spock beraten mit Loyung, dem Herrscher von Auroral, über den Föderationsbeitritt seiner Welt. Während Loyung sich mit den dreien berät, lässt er heimlich von ihnen Androiden-Doppelgänger anfertigen, die mit einer Zeitbombe ausgerüstet sind, mit der sie die Enterprise zerstören sollen. Er teilt schließlich seinen Gästen mit, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkehren könnten und weist ihnen drei Frauen zu. Bei einem Gespräch mit Kuyin, einem auroralischen Wissenschaftler, erfährt Kirk, dass die Bewohner in ihrer Vergangenheit andere Subspezies auf ihrer Welt ausgelöscht haben, um selbst als überlegene "Superrasse" weiterzuexistieren. Erst zu spät bemerkten sie, dass sie jedoch die genetische Vielfalt benötigen. Kirk gelingt es schließlich eine kurze Nachricht an sein Schiff zu übermitteln, die ausreicht, um die Besatzung zu warnen und die drei Doppelgänger unschädlich zu machen, indem man sie von Bord beamt, kurz bevor ihre Sprengsätze detonierten. Vom Planeten entkommt man dann, in dem man einen Doppelgänger von Loyung erstellt, der das Original tötet, wodurch Kuyin dessen Nachfolge antritt. Er verspricht die Probleme von Auroral zu lösen, als sich Kirk und seine beiden Freunde verabschieden. "The Godhead" :von John Meredyth Lucas Bei der Untersuchung der Explosion mehrerer Sterne in einem Sektor begegnet die Besatzung der Enterprise den beiden Wesen Ehdom und Ehvay. Ehdom, der in der Lage ist Gedanken lesen zu können, erklärt dass die Sonnenexplosionen durch seinen Versuch zustandegekommen sind, das Universum aufzunehmen. Kirk gelangt zu dem Schluss, dass dieses und alle in ihm enthaltenen Lebensformen nur zu retten ist, wenn er die Enterprise zerstört und damit Ehdom tötet, allerdings erfährt dieser von dem Plan und verhindert die Sprengung. In der Zwischenzeit hat Ehvay einen Landetrupp der Enterprise in die Katakomben ihres Volks geführt, in denen leblose Körper liegen. Diese sind jedoch nicht tot, aber wie Ehdom zuvor bereits erklärte, die Grundlage seiner Existenz, da sie ihren Geist in seinen Körper übertragen haben. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich mit Ehvays Hilfe die Körper wiederzubeleben, so dass Ehdom letztlich stirbt. "Perchance to Dream" :von J. M. Winston Die USS Enterprise wird nach Altair III geschickt, wo sie ein Medikament namens "Placidene" abholen soll, welches bei Schädigungen des Gehirns genutzt wird. Als der Landetrupp aus Kirk, Spock und McCoy herunterbeamt, werden sie beinahe von einer Gruppe schreiender Frauen überrannt, die in Kirk - wie der Repräsentant der Föderation Barker später erklärt - den berühmten Schauspieler Tommy Thompson ähnelt. Die Serie, in der er mitspielte - "Daydream" - hatte vorwiegend erotische Themen und nahm schließlich derart Einfluss auf das alltägliche Leben der Bewohner, dass die angehörigen Schauspieler den Planeten verlassen mussten. Die Ähnlichkeit zum Schauspieler wird Kirk schließlich zum Verhängnis: Als Spock herausfindet, dass die Leiterin der Truppe Zena Grayson einige Einheiten des Medikaments gestohlen hat, da es den Zugang zum Gehirn erleichtert, wird Kirk durch sein Ebenbild ausgetauscht. Es gelingt schließlich Spock, sowohl die Machenschaften zu entlarven als auch seinen Freund zu retten. "He Walked Among Us" :von Norman Spinrad Die Enterprise befindet sich auf einer Routinekontrollmission und untersucht den Planeten "Jugal", bei der Spock entdeckt, dass die Bewohner einen höheren technologischen Stand haben, als sie eigentlich aufgrund der letzten Überprüfung haben dürften. Ein Landetrupp stößt schnell auf den Grund: Ein Föderationswissenschaftler mit Namen Doktor Theodore Bayne, dessen Thesen von einer gesunden Ernährung innerhalb der Föderation selbst immer wieder auf Ablehnung stießen, war vor einiger Zeit auf dem Planeten abgestürzt und hat unter der Bevölkerung seine Vorstellungen umgesetzt. Nun wird er als Gott verehrt und kann nicht einfach von Kirk und seinen Leuten wieder mitgenommen werden, allerdings haben Baynes Eingriffe die Bewohner des Planeten dazu veranlasst, keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr zu treffen, auch wenn sein modernes Wissen überaus beeindruckend erschien. Es liegt ein angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen den Anhängern des Herrschers König Kaneb und denen des Priesters Lokar vor, das erst entspannt werden kann, als Kirk, der sich als Baynes Sprecher ausgibt, die Bevölkerung beruhigt und die Positionen der beiden streitenden Parteien stärkt und den Streit schlichtet. Bayne kehrt mit der Besatzung der Enterprise zurück ins Föderationsgebiet. "Tomorrow the Universe" :von Paul Schneider Auf einer Welt mit dem Namen "Spurlos" entdecken Kirk und seine Mannschaft eine Zivilisation, deren Bewohner alles nachahmen, was man ihnen vorlebt. So stößt die Besatzung der Enterprise auf ein Naziregime, welches die Bevölkerung des Planeten aufgrund der Daten der auf dem Planeten abgestürzten [[Magellan (Begriffsklärung)|SS Magellan]] haben aufleben lassen. Kirk greift ein, versucht die Situation zu klären und die Nazis zu Fall zu bringen. :Diese Episode wurde im März 1967 eingereicht, und die Handlung daraufhin in die beiden Episoden "Epigonen" und Schablonen der Gewalt" aufgeteilt. "The Stars of Sargasso" :''von D.C. Fontana Liste in der englischen Wikipedia Die Enterprise befindet sich auf einer Suchmission nach einem vermissten Konvoy von Transportschiffen und gerät dabei in ein Kraftfeld, aus dem sich das Schiff nicht wieder befreien kann. Die Besatzung bemerkt, dass es eine Vielzahl anderer Schiffe in der Umgebung gibt, deren Besatzung jedoch allesamt bereits tot sind. Bei ihren Nachforschungen stoßen Kirk und seine Mannschaft auf Argos, der das Kraftfeld kontrolliert und schlagen ihn, worauf hin die Enterprise wieder frei ist. :In dieser Episode hätte McCoys Tochter Joanna wahrscheinlich einen Auftritt gehabt. "Joanna" :von D.C. Fontana "The Shadow of Space" :von Philip José Farmer "Sketches Among The Ruins of My Mind" :von Philip José Farmer "The Godhead" :von John Meredyth Lucas "Tomorrow Was Yesterday" :von David Gerrold :Dieses Skript wurde unter dem Titel "The Galactic Whirlpool" 1980 veröffentlicht. Star Trek: Phase II :''siehe Hauptartikel: Star Trek: Phase II Star Trek: The Next Generation Auch für die dritte Fernsehserie existieren mindestens zwei Konzepte, die verworfen wurden: "Ferengi Gold" :von Gene Roddenberry Die Besatzung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] schnappt das Gerücht auf, dass sich ein bestimmter Planet in der Region befinden soll, welche die Besatzung kartografiert und der sich wie exakt die Erde entwickelt haben soll. Man findet schließlich auf dem Planeten Lerta-117 eine Bevölkerung vor, die sich auf dem Entwicklungsstand eines Nordamerikas aus dem 18. Jahrhunderts befindet - aber auch ein Ferengi-Schiff, dass sich in einem niedrigen Orbit um diese Welt befindet und die Enterprise offenbar noch nicht entdeckt hat. Captain Picard genehmigt ein Außenteam, um dem Treiben der Ferengi auf den Grund zu gehen, und so findet man schließlich heraus, dass die Ferengi hinter den Goldvorräten auf dem Planeten her sind, die sich hier sehr leicht abbauen lassen. Die Besatzung entschließt sich, den Eingriffen der Ferengi in diese Kultur Einhalt zu gebieten.Buch: Captain's Logbuch, Edward Gross und Mark A. Altmann ISBN 3-89365-376-7 "Shattered Time" :von Eric Stillwell In dieser Geschichte sollte ein Außenteam der Enterprise gemeinsam mit Sarek durch den Wächter der Ewigkeit in die Vergangenheit von Vulkan reisen. Hierbei verursacht Sarek versehentlich den Tod von Surak und bleibt schließlich zurück, um dessen Platz einzunehmen - und so zu verhindern, dass sich die Vulkanier ohne dessen Führung wie die Romulaner entwickeln. Äußerung von Denise Crosby auf einer Convention Filme "Star Trek: The Beginnig" :"Star Trek: The Beginnig" war ein Filmprojekt das um 2005 gestartet wurde und eigentlich hätte der Elfte Star Trek-Film werden sollen. Das Projekt wurde jedoch gecancelt. Die Geschichte war angesiedelt am Ende des Irdisch-Romulanischer Krieges und Handelt von einem gewissen Tiberius Chase welcher eine Art Kampfpilot ist. Referenzen en:Undeveloped Star Trek episodes